


A Servant of Two Masters

by Hades_Lord_of_the_Dead



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hades_Lord_of_the_Dead/pseuds/Hades_Lord_of_the_Dead
Summary: Arthur has just seen his manservant use magic to save his life - so can it really be so evil as he's always been led to believe? An AU of 4x06, in which Arthur sees Merlin use magic to cause the rockfall. Reveal!fic. Cross-posted from my FF.net account.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Merlin fanfic, originally posted to my FF.net account. All feedback and constructive criticism welcome - enjoy!

" _ Gewican ge stanas!" _

Arthur didn't hear the spell, but he saw Merlin's mouth moving as his eyes glowed gold. His hand was stretched weakly out and, as the King's jaw dropped, so too did a wall of boulder and rock which obscured his manservant from view. For some moments all he could do was stand and stare, heart thumping in his ears.

_ Merlin is a sorcerer. _

He had used magic. His servant - his idiotic, goofy,  _ wonderful  _ servant - had used magic.

_ Merlin saved me. _

That much had to be true. And, realising this, Arthur threw aside his sword and rushed forward, frantically clawing at the boulders. But half an hour on he was sweaty, tired and had barely made a dent.

_ Merlin is in danger _ .

He picked his sword back up and staggered resolutely through the woods. When he finally happened upon Leon and the others, he didn't speak of the magic, but said only,

"Merlin needs us."

They made for Camelot with all haste.

* * *

He gathered his knights in the council chamber to tell them of the ambush. Guinevere, having noticed his dour demeanour, cast him occasional probing looks as they all discussed what should be done next.

"Where's Merlin?"

_ Gaius.  _ Arthur hadn't even considered Gaius. Did he know?

"He's alive. Last I saw of him, he was still alive." Arthur turned to Leon. "Dispatch patrols at first light. Scour every inch of that forest."

"Yes, sire."

Arthur waited for the knights to depart, then addressed the two guards in the room. "Leave us. I would like to speak with Gaius and Guinevere in private."

"Arthur?" Concern shone in Gwen's eyes. "What is it?"

"Hold on." Arthur waited until the door had shut behind the two guards. "What I have to say does not leave this room."

"Is it about Merlin?"

Arthur considered the physician. He knew Gaius had practised magic in the days before the purge... Did he already know? Could he be trusted?

In the time since he had seen Merlin's golden eyes, Arthur had thought a great deal. He thought of all those other times when all had seemed lost and some miracle had saved him. The Questing Beast, the Great Dragon, far too many falling tree branches... He thought of the druids, a peaceful people in spite of their magic.

"Arthur?" Gwen's gentle enquiry jolted him from his reverie. He cleared his throat.

"Merlin used magic."

She gasped, a hand flying to her mouth, but Arthur saw this in his periphery only. His sights were set firmly on Gaius, who stared back impassively.

"You knew?"

"Yes, Sire."

"How long?"

"Since he was born, Sire."

" _ What?"  _ Gwen looked between the two of them in disbelief. "But how? How could he have possibly kept it hidden, in  _ Camelot  _ of all places?"

Gaius sighed heavily and Arthur was struck suddenly by just how old he looked. "It is a long and complicated story."

Arthur sat at the council table, gesturing to the seat across from him. "Tell us everything."

Gaius approached the King cautiously. "I could not possibly tell you  _ everything _ . Only Merlin can do that." He hovered above his seat, eyeing Arthur warily. "If that is even possible."

Arthur frowned at the implicit accusation. "I didn't hurt him. He was injured by mercenaries."

"How?" Gaius demanded. "He is powerful, my Lord. More powerful than you can fathom. How is it he came to be injured?"

"I... I didn't see," Arthur replied, nonplussed.  _ More powerful than you can fathom.  _ "I turned and he was on the ground. He took a mace to the chest."

"He must have been protecting you then." Gaius lowered himself into a chair with a soft groan. "My dear boy..."

_ Glowing eyes. An outstretched hand. _

"He caused a rockfall. Cut me off from the mercenaries. I saw- saw his eyes. They were gold."

Gwen, still stood behind him, gasped again at a sudden realisation.

"He cured my father!" She shook her head in disbelief. "He was the only one who recovered from that sickness, do you remember? And Merlin knew. He knew before I told anyone else. I always wondered how, but I never thought... He risked all that, for me?"

It should not have been surprising, Arthur reflected. Merlin had risked life and limb for all of them, time and time again. Was it any wonder that his magic would assist?

"What do you mean, he was born with it?" he questioned Gaius. "I thought magic was taught, not inherited. A choice."

"Some are born with the ability, Sire. Morgana was. And Merlin too, but Merlin- Merlin is different." Gaius smiled sadly. "He was able to move objects with his mind before he could even talk. It drove poor Hunith to distraction, trying to keep his talents hidden in a town so small as Ealdor."

_ I just didn't fit in anymore. I wanted to find somewhere that I did. _

_ Had any luck? _

_ I'm not sure yet. _

"It wasn't Will, was it?" Gwen had moved to sit beside Arthur, so the two of them both faced Gaius. "Who conjured that whirlwind, when we all went to Ealdor? It was Merlin."

"Indeed. Just as it wasn't Lancelot who killed the griffin, or Uther who killed the Black Knight." Gaius looked to the King apprehensively. "He even tried to cure your father."

Arthur stiffened. "You mean... that old man..."

"It was not his fault." Gaius leant forward, earnest. "It was Morgana's doing."

Arthur scoffed. "How? She was nowhere near."

"There is a traitor in our midst." Gaius's eyes flickered briefly to the doors, still closed, but he dropped his voice a decibel all the same. "Agravaine."

Arthur dropped his head into his hands. "No. That can't be."

"That old man," Gwen interjected, thoughtful. "He was the same man who claimed to have placed a poultice under Arthur's pillow. That was  _ Merlin?" _

"Merlin under an ageing spell." Gaius quirked a smile, which faded quickly as he saw Arthur's thunderous expression. "The poultice was Morgana's doing, but Uther needed a scapegoat. But Arthur, he never wanted to hurt your father. Even in the earliest days, he was the one to save Uther from Edwin's machinations, not I. He saved him from many of Morgana's plots."

"Why? Why would he do that?"

"Because of you," Gaius said simply. "He does it all for you, Arthur. He knew how it would hurt you, should your father come to harm."

_ You've been here all night? _

_ I didn't want you to feel that you were alone. _

_ You're a loyal friend, Merlin. _

"I am not lying, Arthur," Gaius's voice, still hushed, was fiercer and more determined than Arthur had ever heard it. "What reason have I? I'm as good as dead already for harbouring a sorcerer. Kill me if you must, but I beg you to consider what I say."

Arthur recoiled. "Gaius... I would never... I could never..."

"Your father would have."

"I am not my father," Arthur near-yelled, then lowered his voice at Gwen's gentle shushing. The three of them glanced again to the closed door and Arthur waited a moment before continuing. "Merlin knows that I am not my father."

"He came close so many times to telling you. I always advised against it. I couldn't bear for him to risk his life like that and after- after Aredian I think he began to understand just how much danger he was in. You must understand sire, he has lived his whole life in secrecy. It is a hard habit to break."

"Arthur." Gwen covered his hand with hers, but the grief for his father was still fresh in his heart; he stared resolutely at the table, blinking away tears. "I do not believe Merlin is evil."

But Arthur hadn't believed Morgana to be evil either, or Agravaine. All those who had entered into his life only to betray him, poisoned by magic.

"He is our friend." Guinevere tightened her grip on his hand, tugging it so he would face her. Her eyes sparkled with surety and he felt more than ever how he wanted her not just as a wife, but as a  _ queen.  _ "He used magic today to save you, even at risk of his own life. I cannot hate him for that."

Arthur disentangled his hand from hers, and stood. Gaius watched defiantly, and Arthur was reminded of himself on every occasion he had directly defied his father.

"I will wait to pass judgement. As you have said I need to hear it from Merlin himself. I owe him that, if nothing else."

Gaius eased himself slowly from the chair, face finally sagging with the weight of his worry. "I only hope you get the chance."

"We'll find him, Gaius." Arthur went to grasp the physician's shoulder, the gesture feeling strange with all that had just been revealed between them. "We will.”

* * *

He tossed and turned deep into the night, thinking again on all those moments which made up his friendship with Merlin; all those things he had taken for granted. Bouts of unconsciousness and concussions which could cover a multitude of sins; Merlin's mysterious recovery from the touch of the Dorocha; and then there were those curious moments of wisdom and solemnity from his manservant, which he treasured just as much as their lighthearted banter.

_ Destinies are troublesome things. You feel trapped. Like your whole life has been planned out for you and you've got no control over anything and sometimes you don't even know if what destiny has decided is really the best thing at all. _

_ How come you're so knowledgeable? _

_ I read a book. _

There was a hysterical edge to Arthur's laughter as he recalled that particular conversation. How could he have been so blind?

_ There's something about you, Merlin. _

He'd known it from the first day. It was obvious. So was it really Merlin's fault, for not telling him his secret? Or Arthur's, for not seeking it out?

* * *

"We have scoured the forest."

"Scour it again."

"Sire, there is no sign of Merlin."

"None, but this." Agravaine slammed down a bloody scrap of Merlin's brown jacket. Did he sound as smug as Arthur thought he did, or was it the suspicion planted by Gaius which made him think so? "I am sorry you've lost such a loyal and-"

He raised a hand, swallowing rage. If Agravaine was the traitor, he knew where Merlin was. He had cut this bloodied swathe of material from Merlin's injured body. Merlin's dead body?

"The mercenaries, what news of them?"

"We found no trace," Sir Leon said, and Arthur tried for a moment to imagine that  _ he  _ was the traitor. He found he couldn't.

"Surely sent by that snake Alinor," Agravaine's suggestion came just a little too fast.

"It can't be. How?" Arthur could not bite back his impatience and hoped it wasn't too noticeable. "Our route was known only to a few within Camelot."

"Then there's only one conclusion we can draw," Leon said solemnly. "We have a traitor in our midst."

* * *

Another night of restless sleep. Perhaps he would never hear of Merlin's magic from Merlin himself. Perhaps he was already dead, buried on Agravaine and Morgana's orders in some distant wood. Perhaps he was lost to slavers. Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps.

He resolved to patrol himself, tomorrow. If Agravaine really wasn't to be trusted, then he would surely have sabotaged the search. Even if Merlin  _ were _ dead, Gaius deserved a proper burial.

_ Just for Gaius?  _ A voice, Merlin's, rose unbidden to the forefront of his mind.  _ You know he's been quietly breaking one of Camelot's foremost laws for years now, don't you? _

Just like that, Arthur found himself laughing again.

"Even when you're not here, you have a knack for cheering people up," he whispered to the darkness, and instantly felt like an idiot. He yearned for sleep, but every time he tried to clear his mind he was left with the burning imprint of Merlin's glowing eyes. When he did, hours later, finally succumb to slumber his dreams were filled with disjointed images. Pyres from his father's time, a dragon he thought he had slain, and a glowing blue orb leading him, always, to safety...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Arthur's new manservant, George, was ousted swiftly from the King's chambers.

"But Sire, your breakfast-"

"Put this all away and get me Guinevere." Arthur pushed the overflowing plates of food into the servant's arms. "And prepare a horse!"

The one benefit to George was, of course, his efficiency. He bobbed his head nervously and ran to do what he was instructed straight away; Merlin would have taken at least half a day.

Someone knocked just as Arthur had finished dressing.

"Enter!"

"I want to search for Merlin." It was Gwaine, clad already in full chainmail and red cloak. "I know Leon and Agravaine said they found nothing, but I couldn't live with myself knowing I did anything less than my best to find him. I won't be long and I-"

"Gwaine."

He scowled. "Look Princess, I'm going to go without your permission or not so-"

" _Sir Gwaine._ "

Gwaine fell begrudgingly silent.

"I was planning to search for Merlin myself. You may join me if you wish. Go find George and tell him to get another horse ready."

Gwaine's arms, which had crossed petulantly when he thought his request was being refused, dropped back to his sides. "Oh. Right then. Excellent."

As he turned to leave, Arthur was struck by sudden inspiration.

"Do you often see Merlin in the tavern?"

"The tavern?" Gwaine stopped with an incredulous smile. "Camelot hosts quite a few, and I'm well-acquainted with all of them... but I don't think I've ever seen Merlin in one. Well, not unless he was hauling my sorry behind back home after a night of overindulgence. Why?"

Another lie. Another _obvious_ lie that Arthur could have uncovered oh so easily, but never thought to.

"Doesn't matter." He smiled easily back at Gwaine. "Go get your horse. I just need to tell Guinevere where we're going."

* * *

Guinevere had no wish to be left behind, something she made perfectly plain as she followed Arthur down the front steps of the castle.

"I'm just as worried about Merlin as you are! You shouldn't go alone, Arthur."

He stopped so suddenly that she stumbled into his back, and nearly tripped over as he whirled round to face her. "Why? You're worried about what I'll do when I find him? That I'm just going out to execute him myself, like my father would have?"

" _Arthur._ " When she said his name like that, it reminded him of the very first time he had properly noticed her, back in Ealdor when she had called him out for his blatant prattishness. "I only meant that it might still be dangerous."

The fight draining out of him in an instant. "Of course. I'm sorry, I- I didn't sleep well. I'm not myself."

Her small, sad smile was entirely too knowing. "I understand. But please, take me with you."

"Unfortunately, I already have company."

Gwaine, mounted and ready to go, trotted over to them with a wave.

"So I have been consigned to a day of mindless chatter." Arthur leant in and kissed Guinevere's cheek. "We will return."

"You'd better. And Arthur-" Arthur paused in the act of hoisting himself onto his horse. "Please remember what we talked about last night with Gaius. Merlin knows you're not your father. Prove it to him."

Ignoring Gwaine's quizzical look, Arthur settled himself into his saddle with a solemn, "I will."

* * *

Mindless chatter was right. The way Gwaine extolled Merlin's virtues, Arthur might have wondered if he also knew about Merlin's secret. But, of course, Gwaine's loose tongue when he'd had a few drinks made that unlikely.

"You know what I like about Merlin? He never expects any praise."

_You have no idea._

"All these things he does just for the good of doing them-"

Arthur raised his arm for silence. He had heard something, a rustling in the undergrowth nearby. They dismounted and approached, swords drawn.

"Declare yourself."

And there was Merlin, filthy and stinking and covered in mud.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted joyously, but then he remembered the magic; it was Gwaine who surged forward and pulled the muddied man in for a hug as Arthur sheathed his sword. Already the two were prattling on about Merlin's apparently miraculous escape from the mercenaries. _More lies._

"What about your injury?" Arthur couldn't resist asking Merlin pointedly. "You took a mace to the chest, but you seem fine now."

Merlin beamed, and Arthur knew then for certain that he still thought his magic was a secret. "I stole some medical supplies when I escaped, treated it myself."

Arthur smiled thinly. "We had best get moving. Gaius has been worried."

"He's happy to see you really," Arthur heard Gwaine murmur as they began their journey home. "You should have seen how worried he's been these last few days."

Arthur's grip clenched on his horse's reins, but he said nothing, letting Gwaine take the lead on conversation for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Arriving back in Camelot, they were greeted by Gwen and Gaius. Gwen rushed forward to help Merlin down, but Gaius kept a cautious eye on Arthur. Gwaine, ever oblivious, clapped Merlin on the shoulder and loudly declared,

"The Bog Man is rescued!"

"Welcome back Merlin. It's so good to see you safe and sound. I hope you don't mind if I don't hug you, but you're a little uh..." She looked him up and down. "Covered in mud."

"I'll go get washed up," Merlin chirped cheerfully. "Gaius?"

But Gaius had noticed the King's brooding reticence. "Is that alright with you, Sire?"

Arthur's expression remained impassive as he handed his reins to one of the stable boys. "Of course. I have some treaties to look over in my chambers."

He left, unable to bear being in Merlin's presence for a second longer and hoping some time alone might serve to clear his head.

* * *

"You still haven't spoken to him then?" It was Guinevere to break the silence first. She had brought lunch with her as a peace offering, but Arthur didn't feel like eating.

"You should have heard him on the way back. Spouting stories about his 'lucky escape'. Thinking I'd believe his wound healed just like that." Arthur shook his head. "How many other cock and bull stories has he told me? And all these years I never even _guessed..._ "

"You just have to talk with him Arthur. It's the only way." Gwen reached out and took a grape, popping it into her mouth before adding, "And soon. Otherwise he might take your silence as a bad sign and run off to Ealdor."

The door swung open with a clatter that made them both jump. It was Merlin, who looked so consternated that for a moment Arthur was certain Gaius had told him everything. But then-

"Oh, I might've known."

Arthur and Gwen shared a confused look.

"What's this?" Merlin gestured to Gwen's plate of food with his own, which was piled high with chicken.

"Erm..." Unsure what else to say, Arthur answered, "Lunch?"

Merlin huffed. "Look, I know you like to take every opportunity to be by his side, but this is just getting ridiculous. You'll be pouring his bath water next!"

Gwen looked again to Arthur, who could only shrug. "I was just trying to help. I thought you needed some rest."

"Rest? No, no, I don't need rest. Do you know how long it took me to prepare this meal? I cooked it myself."

Merlin strode forward and made to switch the plates, but Arthur stopped him.

"Merlin, perhaps there are more important things to discuss right now."

Merlin spoke through gritted teeth. "I just want to resume my normal duties."

"Has Gaius spoken to you?" Gwen enquired tentatively.

"Gaius?" Merlin frowned. "Gaius has nothing to do with this! Is Gaius Arthur's servant?"

"Well, no-"

"Or you? Are you his servant?"

"Of course not, but-"

"Exactly! _I'm_ his servant! Not you, not Gaius, _me!_ So _I_ should bring him his food!" Merlin stood there, chest heaving in the aftermath of his outburst, eyes flitting from Gwen to Arthur. "Well?"

Arthur, who had already been struggling to think of what exactly he would say to Merlin regarding the recent discovery of his magic, was now completely at a loss. "Well... the thing is Merlin, with all that's happened, I find I'm not all that hungry."

"Brilliant." Merlin spun on his heel and marched out of the room, calling back as he went, "I'll be back to get you dressed for the knighting ceremony! So long as _Guinevere_ doesn't have any other helpful ideas!"

The door slammed, leaving the two of them gaping in Merlin's wake.

* * *

The morning's council meeting had been rescheduled for that afternoon, but Arthur was distracted the whole time as he reflected on Merlin's peculiar behaviour. He was more relieved than he cared to admit when Gaius poked his head in.

"My Lord, I apologise for the interruption, but might I have a word with you in private?"

Agravaine flashed an annoyed look at the physician, but Arthur was already up on his feet.

"Of course Gaius. Uncle, can you take the meeting from here?"

"Absolutely, Sire." Arthur fancied he could hear a snide resentment in Agravaine's words, but chose to ignore it. He had too many other problems to deal with today, and he hoped Gaius might be able to resolve at least one of them.

* * *

"Sire, Merlin has been acting... strangely."

Arthur _hmm_ ed in agreement. "So you've noticed it too. He came in here with lunch, and all but screamed at Guinevere when he saw she'd already brought some. I take it you haven't discussed the magic yet?"

"Well that's the thing!" Gaius exclaimed. "I tried to, but every time I did he would speak over me to ask about my poisons."

"Poisons?" Arthur echoed. "Why does he want to know about poisons?"

Gaius shrugged helplessly as a knock sounded at the door.

"Yes?"

It was Guinevere, carrying the same plate of food Merlin had with him earlier that day.

"Leon said you would be here." She held out the plate for Gaius to inspect. "Can you tell me if this is poisoned? It was tossed in a pen in the Lower Town, and some poor farmer's pigs in there had died."

"The food Merlin tried to give me?" Arthur watched Gaius sniff tentatively at the meal. "You said Merlin was interested in your poisons, Gaius. Did he take any?"

Gaius nodded unsteadily. "Yes, Sire. Aconite. And this chicken is drenched in the stuff." He lay the plate aside. "I promise you, he would _never_ do you harm. There must be some explanation."

"Explanation for what?"

"Merlin!" He stood in the doorway that Gwen had left open, clutching a loaded crossbow that Arthur recognised as one of the more powerful models from the armoury. "What are you doing with _that_?"

"Oh er- Well, Sir Leon was er... showing me and er..." Arthur wondered if his manservant had always been this terrible at lying. If so, Arthur only had himself to blame for not discovering his secret sooner. " I remembered, you had your uh- that thing? Your... hunt, coming up, but um- oh!"

There was a _whizz_ as Merlin tripped and a _thud_ as the crossbow's bolt flew into the wood of the bedpost - only an inch from Arthur's head.

" _Merlin!"_

Merlin hurried forward and grasped the bolt, grunting as he tried to pull it out. "Sorry!"

"Leave it," Arthur growled. "Stop messing around with crossbows and be serious. I know."

"You know what? Aha!" Merlin had finally pulled the bolt out, holding it up like a prize for half a second before tossing it to one side and veritably _skipping_ to the other end of the room. "Now, knighting ceremony. You'll need your ceremonial sword, won't you?"

" _Merlin._ I _know_ your secret."

Merlin stopped dead still. "You do?"

"We all do. So just come over here and - _gah_!"

With no warning, Merlin had turned, ceremonial sword in hand, and flung himself toward the King. Fortunately he tripped mid-charge, allowing Arthur time to duck out of his way and strike at the wrist of Merlin's sword hand. Merlin's expression twisted in pain and he dropped the weapon to the floor with a resounding _clang!_ , which Arthur foolishly assumed would be an end to it - but Merlin barely hesitated before launching himself weaponless onto Arthur instead. This bold move took the King entirely by surprise and he fell hard to the floor, his servant's surprisingly strong hands at his neck. He was just starting to get lightheaded when there was a second _clang!_ and Merlin fell limp.

"Arthur!" Gwen put aside the jug she had used to strike Merlin, and helped Arthur extricate himself from the tangle of limbs so he could stagger back to his feet."Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Arthur rubbed at the tender spot where his head had met the floor, and directed his next question to Gaius. The physician was examining Merlin's prone form intently. "What was that? All of a sudden he went berserk!"

"Because you knew about his magic?" Gwen suggested. "He lashed out?"

"No," Gaius responded from his knelt position on the floor. "If he wanted to kill Arthur he could do it easily with his magic. He wouldn't need poisons or a sword."

That wasn't exactly reassuring, but at least it left Merlin in the clear for the assassinations.

"Look." Gaius pointed to the back of Merlin's neck, just above the knot of his neckerchief, where a dark mass writhed under the skin. "A Fomorroh. Whoever put it there was highly skilled."

Gwen's nose wrinkled in disgust. "What does it do?"

"In the days of the Old Religion, they were used by the High Priestess to enslave the minds of their enemies. Once a thought was planted, the victim would not stop till they'd accomplished it."

"So this thought was to kill me," Arthur concluded. "Yet he didn't use his magic?"

"There must be some part of him, even now, keeping his powers locked away," Gaius mused. "Perhaps that also explains why he was so clumsy and missed with the crossbow. Tripped with the sword. Some part of him is resisting the Formorroh's influence."

"I don't know," Arthur joked half-heartedly. "He is one of the clumsiest men I've ever met, so that could have something to do with it."

Gaius's knees creaked as he stood back up. "Come, let's take him to my chambers and we can put an end to this."

* * *

The Fomorroh screamed as Gaius threw it onto the fire, but Merlin remained eerily silent. Arthur had hoped, at last, for a chance to talk. He even briefly considered asking if Merlin could be revived with some potion or other, but then Gaius was stitching the weeping wound the Fomorroh had left in his neck and Arthur decided it could wait after all. Besides, he still had to look into the issue of the traitor.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur didn't announce his presence as he entered his uncle's chamber, instead waiting quietly for Agravaine to notice him.

"Arthur!" Agravaine stood hastily when he clocked his nephew. "What an unexpected pleasure."

"I'm afraid I don't take the matter of the traitor as lightly as you do." Agravaine's face grew carefully schooled - or was that only Arthur's imagination?

"Sire, I hope you don't think I meant-"

"I have been looking into how the mercenaries discovered the route through the forest. None of the knights had the opportunity to betray me. I have questioned the councillors. Only three were aware of the treaty. Of those, none but yourself knew of the route I was planning to take."

A muscle in Agravaine's jaw twitched, near imperceptible except that Arthur had been looking for it. "Are you seriously suggesting that I betrayed you?"

Arthur remained silent.

"Let me reassure you," Agravaine continued when it became apparent Arthur wouldn't reply, "that you have no reason to doubt. You are all that is left of my dear sister."

Arthur resisted the urge to wince at that twist of his heart, noticing as Agravaine stepped closer that all he wanted was to step back. He held his ground.

"If I betray you, Arthur, I betray her, and that I will never do."

_Except you_ have _betrayed me,_ Arthur thought sorrowfully, looking into his uncle's inscrutable dark eyes but thinking of Merlin's, glowing gold. _You all have._

"There is one other person who knew your route." Agravaine added lightly. "Gaius."

"Gaius?"

"I hate to cast aspersions," Agravaine clasped Arthur's shoulder with a simpering smile. "But something to think on, perhaps?"

* * *

He lay awake again that night, consumed with swirling thoughts of magic and betrayal, Merlin and Morgana, Agravaine and his mother. His restlessness transpired to be rather fortunate; he was still awake in the early hours of the morning when his door creaked open and an intruder slammed a pillow onto his face. Or where his face _had_ been, for he had rolled swiftly out of the way and sprung to his feet, swinging a fist hard at the shadowy figure who would otherwise have smothered him. The intruder collapsed and Arthur called for the guards.

They rushed in and he was unsurprised when their torches cast a light across Merlin's slack features. A quick inspection revealed the Fomorroh back again, wriggling under Gaius's fresh stitches. He ordered the bemused guards to bring Guinevere to meet him in Gaius's chamber and hoisted Merlin over one shoulder. Walking from the room he was reminded of the last time he had been in this position.

_Leave me._

_Now's not the time for jokes._

_Please leave me._

_Sure. Whatever you say._

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Gwen drew a shawl more securely over her nightclothes, crossing her arms self-consciously. "If you kill one, another grows in its place."

Gaius peered intently at the creature in Merlin's neck. "I've heard such stories in the past, but never thought they were true." He dabbed with the same concoction he had used to calm the monster before and Arthur felt somewhat relieved when the aggressive movements of the snake quietened. "This will silence it for a while."

"Here." Arthur handed across a smoking canister of smelling salts and Gaius nodded his gratitude as he held it under Merlin's nose. Merlin jerked awake, springing up onto his knees with a hacking cough.

"What is _that?_ Arthur's socks?"

Arthur laughed along with Gwen at such an undeniably _Merlin_ phrase. This, at last, was something true.

Merlin took in everyone gathered in the room. "What are you trying to do to me?"

"We're trying to stop you from killing me!"

Merlin smiled, managed half a laugh, then- " _Ooh_ " - he reeled to one side, dangerously close to falling off Gaius's examination table. Arthur, out of instinct more than anything else, lunged forward to catch him.

"Swooning like a girl, are we?"

"Better a girl than a prat." Merlin clutched vaguely at Arthur's shoulder in an attempt to regain his balance. "Gaius, my head is _spinning..._ "

Gaius leapt into action. "Of course, that thing won't have had food on its mind."

"I'll get something from the kitchens!"

As Gwen left and Gaius stomped about in search of his book on the Fomorroh, Arthur was left with an armful of dizzy manservant.

"Did you hear that?" Arthur prodded Merlin's arm. "Don't faint again, or you'll miss dinner."

Merlin exhaled shakily. "Wouldn't want that... You'll probably eat my portion and I'll have to put another hole in your belt."

"I am _not_ fat."

By the time Gwen returned, Arthur had got Merlin sitting up under his own strength and Gaius had found the book he was looking for. In between inhaling berries, Merlin told them of his time with Morgana and her plot to have him kill the king.

"So you don't remember anything else?" Gaius pressed when Merlin had finished his tale.

"I remember Morgana conjuring the snake, but... nothing more. No."

"So you didn't use your magic to escape?"

Merlin stared, slack-jawed, at Arthur. A berry was frozen midway to his mouth. "Ex... excuse me?"

"Your magic, Merlin."

" _Arthur,_ " Gwen hissed from behind him as Gaius shook his head disapprovingly, but Arthur ignored them both. He watched as Merlin paled to his lips and a small and vindictive part of him thought, _good._

"The magic you've kept a secret from me for years, Merlin. _That_ magic."

Merlin tried to laugh, but the sound was hollow and died fast. "I er... I don't..." He trailed off with a gulp. "Oh hell." And this time he really _did_ faint.

* * *

"You should be careful, Merlin. One more bump to the head and..." Arthur didn't finish the thought, his usual patter falling flat in the face of Merlin's wide-eyed, trembling fear. For all he joked about his servant's cowardice, he had never believed any of it. This was the man who knowingly drank poison, survived the Dorocha's touch... and yet Arthur had never seen Merlin so utterly _terrified._

Gaius stood at his ward's side, hand anchored to Merlin's shoulder and a challenging glare levelled in Arthur's direction. Gwen had gone to fetch more food, Merlin's collapse having scattered the last bowl and its contents across the floor.

"How-" Merlin faltered, but took a deep breath and pushed on. "How did you find out?"

"The rockfall." Seeing as Merlin was the one who had committed the crime, Arthur found it odd that _he_ felt so under scrutiny. "I saw you say something, I couldn't hear what, but then your eyes... They were gold."

Merlin took another deep breath and, when he spoke, it sounded almost rehearsed. "I was born with it, Arthur. Since I was young, before I could talk, I've always-"

"We don't need to do that now," Arthur said, just as Gwen re-entered and pressed a new bowl of fruit into Merlin's hands.

"I should go," she told him apologetically. "I have my duties to attend to. But I just wanted to say uh... well, thank you. For my father. Gaius told me."

Merlin's expression softened. "You're welcome."

She left them all in silence. Merlin and Gaius looked expectantly to Arthur.

Only moments ago he had wanted nothing more than to speak to his servant, demand explanations, expose all the lies Merlin had ever fed him. Now the desire had entirely evaporated, leaving him with a peculiar feeling he struggled to place.

"For now the serpent is dormant," he said abruptly. "But it _will_ wake."

"Sire, I think we can take the time to-"

"But how do we get rid of it?" Merlin cut across Gaius, eyes firmly on the king. "If it keeps growing back?"

Confused, but deciding it best not to say anything, Gaius consulted his book. "You have to kill the mother beast." He pointed to an illustration of a snake with many heads. "The creature from Morgana's hut."

"And how long has he got? Before this thing wakes up?"

"A day, no more." Gaius hesitated. "Sire, I hope you're not intending to go after Morgana."

"You don't think I can face her?"

"Definitely not."

" _Mer_ lin!"

"Well you-" Merlin caught himself before he could deliver his usual cheeky riposte. "... Sorry, Sire."

"The issue is," Gaius continued, before the awkward moment could spiral. "That if you went after her, Agravaine would surely notice you were up to something. But if Merlin went he wouldn't notice."

"And more to the point, he could use his magic to fight her." Arthur raised a sardonic eyebrow. "Is that right?"

Gaius pursed his lips, but nodded.

"Alright then, Merlin can go. Or er..." He couldn't resist one final dig. "Dragoon, was it?"

Another bowl of fruit was lost to the floor as it slipped from Merlin's nerveless fingers. "You... you know about-"

But the King had already stormed out.

* * *

He returned to his chambers, but couldn't sleep and his eyes kept slipping closed at morning council. He was so tired, in fact, that it took him several minutes before he realised his uncle wasn't there.

"I saw him by the stables, Sire," Geoffrey answered when asked for Agravaine's whereabouts. "He said he was riding to The Darkling Woods."

Arthur dissolved the council quickly and hurried to the stables.

* * *

Morgana's hut was pitiful. Arthur might have felt sorry for her, but when he saw Agravaine go inside all he felt was betrayed. He crouched in the undergrowth on a ridge nearby, not sure how to proceed. As Gaius had pointed out, he was no match for a sorcerer like Morgana, especially not fighting alone.

"Arthur?"

And there he was.

_What have you done?_

Dragoon the Great.

_This was not supposed to happen._

The man who had killed his father.

_You gave me your word. You- you have killed him... You killed him!_

"I thought there was something familiar about you," Arthur managed in what he thought was a remarkably steady voice under the circumstances.

"What are you doing here?" Dragoon's voice was raspier than Merlin's, reedier. Older. "Gaius said-"

"I'm King. I don't have to do what Gaius says."

Dragoon smiled and, despite the extra wrinkles and missing teeth, Arthur could see a hint of Merlin in there. "You wanted to help me?"

"Get down," Arthur ordered sharply, for the door to Morgana's hovel had opened. They both ducked as Agravaine and Morgana stepped out and moved off in different directions. Arthur jerked his head toward his uncle's retreating form.

"I followed him here, wanted to see it firsthand," he said bitterly. "Can only trust myself, these days."

Merlin's face fell. "Arthur, I-"

"You should go. Before Morgana comes back."

Merlin's eyes didn't look so out of place here, on this old man's wizened face. They were so sorrowful. So terribly ancient.

"Alright." The old sorcerer sounded resigned. "Stay hidden in case she comes back."

Arthur watched him shuffle down to the hut, scrutinising his gait and finding nothing familiar in it. Would this really be what Merlin would look like, at eighty years old? When he pictured himself in old age, Arthur had always held a slightly softened view of his father in his mind. When he pictured Merlin, he had imagined Gaius with more prominent ears.

Morgana returned quickly with an armful of firewood and Arthur wavered, indecisive; should he call and warn Merlin? Or would that only alert Morgana to his presence? In his moment of hesitation, Morgana had opened the door - and then backed out again, firewood gone. She was quaking, and began to pace up and down. Arthur strained his ears and could just about make out her muttering.

"It's not real... It's not real... It's not real..."

She re-entered the hovel. Again Arthur wondered whether he should intervene, but the decision was swiftly taken out of his hands. There was a commotion inside and then Merlin was hobbling out of the hut with a jar clutched in both hands.

" _Ablinn ðu, forlæte ðu!"_

Morgana's spell took his feet out from under him and the jar went flying. Arthur scrambled for his sword on the ground behind him, but by the time he turned back the fight had turned again. Merlin towered over Morgana and she began to plead.

"If I'm to die by your hand, you can at least tell me who you are. Did Arthur send you?" Arthur couldn't see Merlin's face from this position. "But you're no friend of his." _If only she knew._ "Magic has no place in Camelot. It never will. Not until I take the throne."

Arthur's grip tightened on his sword; perhaps he would have two sorcerers to face up to in a moment.

"Please spare me. I only want what is rightfully mine." Still Merlin didn't speak, and Arthur longed to see his expression. "Perhaps it could still be so."

The dagger came flying so fast Arthur wasn't sure how Merlin, particularly in his older body, managed to dodge out the way; Arthur wasn't even sure where it had come from. It was enough distraction for Morgana to throw Merlin backward with her magic and regain her feet. He landed a few metres away, gasping in pain as she ran to pick up the jar he had dropped.

Arthur crept forward, sword raised, but had only moved a few steps when-

" _Ic her aciege anne windræs!"_ It was Merlin, and his eyes _burned_. " _Færblæd wawe!"_ It could well have been the same image as a few days ago, save for the long robe and white hair. " _Windræs ungetermed - ge hiere!"_

A whirlwind moved steadily toward Morgana, guided by Merlin's outstretched hand.

" _Ic ðe bebiede mid ealle strangnesse ðæt ðu geblæwest ond sierest strange! Ge spurne þeos hægtesse!"_

He was on his feet now and, as Arthur watched, Merlin's whirlwind descended upon Morgana and tossed her up into the air. She landed hard on the forest floor, knocked unconscious from the force of the blow, and the whirlwind dissipated.

Merlin sagged, hand dropping back to his side, and Arthur surged forward.

"Thought you left..."

"And miss that display?" Arthur looked to Morgana's prone form. "Should we-"

"Leave her," Merlin muttered, already hobbling onward. "She's a high priestess... she can only be killed by an immortal blade or _very_ powerful magic."

"Gaius said _you_ were powerful."

"I'm not really at my best right now..."

There was something alarming in that, but Arthur busied himself scooping up the discarded jar. Inside, the Fomorroh hissed. "So how do we destroy it?"

Merlin smiled grimly. "Fire."


	4. Chapter 4

They travelled to a small glade where Merlin sat heavily on a log, massaging the back of his neck.

"We're running out of time. I can feel it waking up."

"I'll collect some firewood-"

" _Bael cume."_ Merlin's eyes flashed, and loose branches flew from around the glade into a pile at his feet. "Sorry," he murmured at Arthur's disapproving look. "Really running out of time... _Bael onbryne!"_

Arthur jumped about a foot in the air as the branches burst into flame.

"And you call _me_ a coward." Merlin opened the jar from Morgana's hovel and the Fomorroh reared up, shrieking its displeasure. With a twitch of his hand Merlin had tossed it on the fire.

" _Ontend disne wyrm pæt he licge unastyred a butan ende!_ "

The flames grew so bright that Arthur was forced to look away. When he looked back Merlin was slumped against the log, breathing deeply.

"Better?"

"Much." Merlin straightened and slipped his hand into Dragoon's robes, pulling out what looked like one of Gaius's potions. At Arthur's questioning look he explained, "It's a de-aging potion. You _can_ de-age with a spell, but-"

"You're not at your best." Arthur watched as Merlin uncorked the bottle. "So when Dragoon - when _you_ almost got executed, that was..?"

"An accident." Merlin downed the potion in one and pulled a face. "Ugh. Sometimes my magic doesn't work the way I want it to."

"But I thought- oh!" All at once it was Merlin sitting in front of him. Young Merlin, _real_ Merlin, if a little pale and drawn. He slipped off Dragoon's robe, revealing his regular clothes beneath, then looked tentatively to Arthur.

"I suppose we should-"

"Get back to our horses?" Arthur sprung to his feet and offered Merlin a hand. "Come on then."

Merlin chewed his lip a moment. "Right. Yes. Er, let's... let's get the horses."

He let Arthur pull him up, stumbling as he made it upright.

"You alright?"

Merlin smiled tightly. "You know me. I'm always alright."

* * *

They rode for several minutes in silence and, much as Arthur always complained about Merlin's irksome chatter, he ached for some semblance of their old rapport.

"What did Morgana see when she went into her hut?" he finally caved. "What made her so scared?"

"She er... recognised me."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "So she knows you have magic?"

"No, sorry, I mean she recognised the old man. Emrys."

"Emrys?"

"It's a name the Druids have for me."

"You're going to have to give me more than that."

"There is a prophecy," Merlin explained. "It speaks of the Once and Future King and his protector, Emrys. And Emrys, apparently, is Morgana's doom."

"The Once and Future King?"

"That's you."

Arthur frowned. "And you're Emrys?"

"I already said that."

"You're _my_ protector?"

"I've saved your backside more times than you could imagine!" Merlin laughed, but cut off with a wince.

"What's wrong?"

Merlin rubbed self-consciously at his chest and grimaced. "Nothing, really. When I was in Morgana's hut, before she put the Fomorroh in me, she healed that wound from the mace. But with the fight and everything else..." Merlin shrugged. "I'll get Gaius to take a look."

Arthur eyed Merlin doubtfully. Were his cheeks more flushed than usual, or was that just the warm weather? "So long as you don't faint again. Three times in one day would just be _embarrassing_."

Merlin didn't rise to the bait. "Arthur, if all I'm going back to Camelot for is to be executed or banished or-" He stopped his horse suddenly, forcing Arthur to do the same. His knuckles were white where he gripped the reins. "I know you don't want to talk about it and I- I understand. But I want to- _need_ to know that my mother and Gaius will be safe. No matter what else happens. I know you don't owe me anything..."

"Don't _owe_ you anything?" Arthur repeated incredulously. "You just claimed to have saved my life more times than I could count!"

"That doesn't..."

"What? _Matter?_ "

Merlin huffed. "It's what I'm made to do. Maybe I've saved your life but Arthur, you've given me a reason to live. In Ealdor, I always knew I was different. Wrong. An abomination."

"Merlin..."

"I lived in fear. My whole life." Merlin bowed his head, but not before Arthur had seen his eyes glistening. "Being burned on a pyre or- or beheaded or drowned. When I came to Camelot, there was something _more._ You saved me, Arthur. You gave me a purpose. I use my magic for you, _only_ for you. Because I knew, I _always_ knew you would be the great king that Camelot deserved."

_Perhaps we're heading for a new time. You may need to take charge, become...become King._

_Who knows what the future will bring._

"You've been guiding me all this time." Arthur shook his head in disbelief. "All these years, Merlin...You never once sought any credit."

"It's not why I do it." A branch snapped nearby and Merlin's head snapped up again. "What was that?"

"Could be mercenaries." Arthur pulled his sword. "I thought Morgana's men had all dispersed, but-"

"Who goes there!"

Arthur relaxed as he recognised Leon's voice. "It's me! Arthur!"

They appeared all at once - Leon, Gwaine, Elyan and Percival - and though they greeted Arthur and Merlin warmly, they had a guilty air about them.

"What's wrong? What's happened?"

Leon, apparently elected spokesperson of the group, swallowed and said, "Sire, we must apologise. We had an encounter with an enemy of Camelot and he, uh... got the better of us."

"An enemy of Camelot?" Arthur repeated. "What enemy? Are you all alright?"

"We're not injured- well. Other than our pride. It was the old sorcerer, sire. Dragoon?"

Arthur's lips twitched. He was suddenly very aware that Merlin was positioned conveniently out of his eye-line. "This is serious indeed. What exactly did he do?"

"Well we came across him in the woods..." Leon began.

"Trying to mount his horse..." Elyan interjected.

"He's very old, so he was having difficulty..." Percival added.

"And then we tried to arrest him..." Gwaine continued.

"But he used magic," Leon finished. Then after a moment's hesitation, "And used us as stairs."

"As... stairs?"

"To mount his horse," Elyan clarified. "As Percival said he was, er, very old. Probably needed the help."

Arthur snorted and turned to Merlin, but his good humour evaporated when he saw his manservant hunched almost double in his saddle, face contorted in pain.

"Merlin!" Arthur leapt from his own horse and strode to his manservant's. "You said you were alright."

Merlin smiled weakly at the King's accusatory tone. "Sorry." Now Arthur was up close he could see the sheen of sweat coating his forehead. "I used a spell, before I left Camelot, to tide me over while I destroyed the Fomorroh. But healing-" He inhaled sharply through gritted teeth as he shifted in his saddle. "Healing magic isn't really my strong suit."

"Idiot," Arthur muttered, just as Gwaine piped up from behind,

"What's wrong with Merlin?"

"He's overexerted himself too soon after his injury." Arthur swung himself up on Merlin's horse, ignoring his servant's subdued protestations and wedging himself on the back of the saddle. "I should take him back to Camelot. Can you take the other horse?"

He didn't wait for a reply, already spurring Merlin's steed into a swift gallop home.

* * *

As Camelot's gates finally loomed into view, Arthur felt an immediate swell of relief. He kept one hand on the horse's reins, the other pressed against Merlin's chest to keep him upright. "Almost there now."

"Can I assume that- that if you're going to so much trouble you- you're not going to have me executed?"

Arthur's hand tightened convulsively against Merlin's chest. "I could never execute you Merlin."

"B-because a good servant is hard to come by?"

They were almost in the courtyard now. "You're not that good a servant."

"Y- you said before-" Merlin broke off with a gasp of pain as the horse lurched to a halt at the bottom of the entrance steps.

"You!" Arthur pointed at one of the guards. "Fetch Gaius and bring him to the physician's chambers immediately!"

"You said before I was very brave," Merlin continued the aborted conversation, eyelids fluttering. "Brave... loyal..."

"But terrible at washing socks," Arthur rejoined, pleased as Merlin huffed a soft laugh. "You only get the praise when you're dying, remember? And you are _not_ dying. Now, come on. We're almost there, then you can finally pass out like the girl you are."

"W- wouldn't give you the s- satisfaction..."

With difficulty, Arthur helped Merlin off the horse, propping him up in much the same way he had when they were fleeing the mercenaries in the Valley of the Fallen Kings.

"It's alright," Merlin wheezed as Arthur half-dragged him up the steps. "I'll be alright. I've had worse."

Arthur didn't find this as reassuring as Merlin clearly thought that he would.

* * *

"Get him on that bed." Gaius sounded almost resigned as he gestured them to the corner of the room. "I knew I should have taken a look at you."

Merlin eased himself down with a sigh of relief, nodding gratefully to Arthur as he did so. "We were nearly too late as it was."

"Here." Gaius thrust him a vial of something lumpy and disgusting looking. "It'll help with the pain."

Merlin wrinkled his nose, but apparently decided it wasn't worth arguing with the physician when he was so irate. He took the vial and drank the contents. "Yuck."

Gaius lifted Merlin's shirt and winced at what he saw beneath. "Morgana is certainly no healer. The wound is infected."

At which point Gwen arrived, looking concerned. "I just saw Gwaine in the stables. Is Merlin alright?"

"He will be." Gaius sounded almost threatening, but patted Merlin's head fondly. "Foolish boy..."

Merlin yawned. "Gaius was that..." He yawned again. "A sleeping draught..." And again. "You just gave me..?"

Gaius chuckled. "That'll teach you to keep things hidden from me."

Merlin's petulant complaints petered off into soft snores and, confident he was in good hands, Arthur rose to leave. He still had Agravaine to deal with.

"Sire," Gaius stopped him as he reached the door. "Did you two speak at all? About the magic?"

"We did."

"And?"

Arthur cast about for the right words, settling at last for the factual. "We spoke about his upbringing, in Ealdor. He said when he met me it was like his magic suddenly had a purpose. That he could help me become King."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Gwen questioned, for the way Arthur spoke made it sound as though it wasn't. "That he always had faith in you?"

Arthur shrugged helplessly. All he could think was that, if Merlin really had such faith in him, he would have trusted Arthur with his secret.

* * *

Agravaine's imprisonment was not something Arthur wanted to repeat. It began with deflections, lies, attempts to flatter Arthur's ego, and accusations of Gaius, Merlin and even Guinevere. By the end he was spewing pure vitriolic hatred, straining against the combined grips of Percival and Elyan, and screaming that Ygraine would have been _glad_ to die rather than see the disappointment her son had become.

"Don't listen to him mate." Gwaine came to stand beside Arthur as Agravaine was dragged, still shrieking, to the dungeons. "We all know the man you really are." He wisely didn't comment on the unshed tears in his monarch's eyes. "How's Merlin, by the way?"

"He has magic."

"He _what_?!"

Well, that cleared one thing up; Gwaine _hadn't_ known Merlin's secret. "Has done all his life, apparently."

"Huh!" Gwaine tilted his head in sudden remembrance. "You know that does explain a lot. Remember that fire in Jarl's bell tower? I always thought that was lucky."

_One more minute and you both would've been dead. Neither of you won. Your plan was a half-baked disaster, and if it was not for that fire we would all be pushing up daisies!_

"...You don't seem overly bothered."

Gwaine shrugged and said simply, "I'm not. I mean, come on - it's _Merlin._ "

"And you're not... worried what I would do?" Arthur pushed carefully. "Now that I know?"

Gwaine snorted. "Princess, please. The two of you would rather die than see the other come to harm. And like I said, I know the man you really are. You'll do the right thing."

The knight wandered away, humming absent-mindedly, no doubt retiring to a night of drinking and revelry in the tavern. He had given Arthur a lot to consider.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm going to sleep, I swear! I was just getting up to-! Oh." Merlin's babbling ceased when he saw it was Arthur who had come in. "I thought you were Gaius."

"Not meant to be out of bed yet?" Arthur surmised.

Merlin did look a great deal healthier than before, though there was still a faint flush to his cheeks and a certain glassy quality to his eyes. "Not exactly."

"I wanted to talk," Arthur said. Then, as an afterthought, "If you're up to it?"

Merlin offered a tired, but eager smile. "Just don't tell Gaius."

They both sat at the table where Gaius and Merlin would usually eat their meals. There was a full bowl of cold stew in one corner.

"Not hungry?"

"I've been too nervous to eat."

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I needed time to think. Gwaine knows." Arthur decided that was as good a place as any to start. "I told him. I thought maybe he knew already."

Merlin shook his head. "No, I never told him. Hardly anyone knows. Well, the Druids know. They can tell, when they meet me, not sure how exactly. Then my mother, Gaius of course-"

"Will?"

Grief flashed so fast through Merlin's countenance that Arthur almost missed it. "Yes, Will. And Lancelot."

Arthur felt a twinge; part sorrow - for the knight who had sacrificed himself so nobly - and part jealousy - that Lancelot had known when Arthur hadn't.

"I didn't tell him," Merlin said hastily, perhaps sensing Arthur's hurt. "He saw me when I enchanted the spear he used to kill the griffin. I wasn't so good at hiding it back then."

"You even confessed once."

_Merlin is a wonder, but the wonder is that he's such an idiot. There's no way he's a sorcerer._

Merlin barked a laugh. "Ha! I forgot about that..." He shifted in his seat, which tugged his nightshirt just enough to reveal the top of his bandaged chest. When he caught Arthur looking he said lightly, "I'm fine, really, the infection is mostly gone now. I've had worse."

"You said that before. The Dorocha I know about, and the poison of course." How strange to discuss these life-threatening situations as if it were a conversation about which bits of Arthur's armour would need polishing for the next day. "Any others?"

Merlin thought for a moment. "I got stung by a Serket once."

"I thought you weren't lying any more?"

"It's true!" Merlin twisted round and lifted his shirt. There, poking out above his fresh bandages, was a silvery scar in a shape Arthur had only ever seen on corpses. "I would have died, but the dragon healed me."

"The _dragon!_ " Arthur yelled before he could stop himself. "But I thought I- or _you_ \- or _someone_ , at least, had killed the dragon! And why would it want to help _you_ anyway?"

"I'm a Dragonlord."

"You're a _Dragonlord_?! How? I thought Balinor was the last!"

"You probably don't remember," Merlin answered slowly, "but the power _can_ be passed on. Between father and son?"

Arthur's heart sank. "Balinor was your father?"

_One thing I tell all my young knights: no man is worth your tears._

"It's fine," Merlin said too quickly, too perkily. "At least I met him. He was a good man."

Arthur didn't know what to say. When Uther had died, Merlin waited all night so Arthur wouldn't be alone. When Balinor had died, Merlin had no one to tell but Gaius.

"The dragon's name is Kilgharrah, by the way," Merlin continued with that same false cheeriness and Arthur wondered how many times he had taken these fake smiles at face value. "I'm cold, are you cold? I might light a fire."

Arthur watched as Merlin went to the fireplace and tried to ignite the kindling with trembling fingers.

"Why don't you just use magic?"

"Oh." His hands stilled on the flint. "Habit, I suppose."

"Well don't stop on my account."

The fire leapt into life. Merlin smiled sheepishly. "Feels strange."

_You have no idea_ , Arthur thought to himself. Aloud, he said, "I thought I knew you."

Merlin sat back down, clutching his shaking hands together in his lap. "I'm still the same person."

"I trusted you."

"I'm sorry. I never wanted-"

"Just listen," Arthur ordered sharply. Then he leant forward and grasped Merlin's arm. " _I'm_ sorry."

Merlin gaped.

"I'm sorry you couldn't trust me. I wish you had, but I understand why you didn't. I'm not even sure how I would have reacted if you had just told me outright. Perhaps it was better that it happened this way.

" _But_ ," Arthur went on with particular emphasis when Merlin started to interrupt again, "I am sorry for it all the same. I'm sorry for how long it has taken to get here. I'm sorry for how lonely it must have been. I'm sorry I never questioned your stupid excuses or saw your pain or asked you more about yourself. I'm _sorry,_ Merlin."

Merlin pulled away to conceal a sudden influx of tears, but Arthur kept a tight hold of his arm.

"I mean it." He stared straight into Merlin's blue eyes, eyes he now knew might sometimes be gold. "You don't have to ask my forgiveness. You have done nothing wrong. I only hope that after all you've been through, all you've suffered, you will still help me. Stay by my side and advise me, like you always have done."

Merlin placed his own hand atop where Arthur's gripped his elbow and replied fiercely, "I said it before and meant it - I am happy to be your servant until the day I die."

They stayed like that for several moments, and it was as if the bond between them were strengthening and renewing; a thin strand of gold that may or may not have been destiny, but connected them all the same.

"So what happens now?" Merlin eventually croaked, taking his hand back to dab at his eyes with a sleeve.

"Now?" Arthur smiled wickedly. "Now you show me some magic."

The door swung open with a _bang!_

"Merlin!" Gaius dropped his satchel onto the table with a look of thunder on his face. "What an _earth_ are you doing out of- oh." He clocked the tear tracks on his young ward's face at the same time he noticed Arthur. "Is everything alright?"

Arthur smiled reassuringly. "Sorry Gaius. It's my fault Merlin is out of bed." He ignored the grateful look Merlin shot him. "We were talking."

"I see." Gaius's expression was guarded. "And did you reach any conclusions?"

"There will be no punishment." Gaius sighed audibly in relief. "I was on my way out, but Merlin said he would show me some magic before I left."

Gaius's eyes shone with affection. "Some magic? Really, Sire?"

Merlin gave a watery chuckle. "You've seen my magic already. The fight with Morgana-"

"Boring."

" _Excuse_ me?!"

"Well it was!" Arthur insisted. "She threw you, you threw her, she threw you _again..._ and the whirlwind was even smaller than what you did in Ealdor. Maybe you're losing your touch."

"Wait, Merlin." Gaius stopped his ward from an indignant retort, stepping forward to whisper something in his ear.

Whatever he had said, Merlin looked markedly unimpressed. "Really?"

"Trust me. Just show him."

Merlin looked apologetically to Arthur. "I can do much more than just this."

His eyes flashed and Arthur gasped aloud as a glowing orb of ethereal blue light formed before him; the same light that once led him to safety out of the cave of the Mortaeus flower.

"I thought you might recognise it." Gaius practically glowed with pride. "You see, Arthur? Yours and Merlin's destinies are bound. Even when he was completely unaware, he was guiding you to safety."

"Sorry, am I missing something?" The orb winked out of existence, and Merlin looked suspiciously between them both. "What's so special about the light?"

"Not tonight, Merlin," Gaius ordered sternly. " _Go to sleep._ "

Merlin looked scandalised by the very suggestion and Arthur sniggered.

"You're not the only one with secrets," he couldn't help but jibe as he departed. Turnabout _was_ fair play after all.

* * *

Gaius came to visit later that evening.

"Is everything alright? Is Merlin-? "

"Sleeping soundly and healing well," Gaius reassured the King. "I just wanted to- well to... oh for heaven's sake."

He pulled Arthur into a bone-crushing hug, the likes of which the King hadn't experienced since he was 12 years old and had broken his arm in a mock-battle with one of the pages.

"Ever since he came bumbling into my chambers all those years ago, I've thought of Merlin as more of a son than a ward to me. The compassion you've shown him, the _acceptance_... I can never thank you enough. Your mother would have been proud."

Arthur gently extricated himself from Gaius's grip, moved to see the shine of tears on the physician's lined face. "I'm glad you came. I wanted to ask your advice on something..."

* * *

The next day, Arthur called a meeting of the original Round Table. This was not the replica Arthur had made for larger council meetings; this was the table of the Ancient Kings, the table they had all used preceding their mission to retake Camelot from Morgana and Morgause. When the Knights filed in with Guinevere and Gaius they all sat in the same places they had back then, looking sadly to Lancelot's empty chair and curiously to Merlin's.

Arthur stood. "Thank you for coming. I wanted to gather your input, before I take this matter to the main council. I should also tell those of you who don't know that Lord Agravaine has been arrested and is currently being detained in our dungeons. He is a traitor, working with Morgana."

Leon's eyes widened. "He was the one who organised the ambush? That is deeply shocking, Sire."

Arthur smiled humourlessly. "Not so shocking as this, Leon. I wish to bring magic back to Camelot."

There were varying reactions around the table. Gwaine started laughing, Gaius beamed and Guinevere squeezed Arthur's hand lovingly. Those who hadn't known - Leon, Elyan and even the usually stoic Percival - dropped their jaws in surprise.

"Magic?" Leon managed, once he had regained his composure. "But magic has been outlawed in Camelot since- since-"

"Since I was born."

_Your father betrayed me. He went to the sorceress Nimueh and asked for her help in conceiving a child... You were born of magic._

It was something else he would have to ask Merlin about, one day - why he had lied about his mother's ghost being only an enchantment. And Gaius too - why his father had outlawed magic as he had, when he could only blame himself for Ygraine's death. For now though, there were more important things to figure out.

"Why?" Elyan asked curiously. "After all these years?"

"Because of Merlin," Gwaine said, and Arthur inclined his head in agreement. "He has magic."

"But that's not possible," Leon scoffed. "Merlin can't have magic. He's... He's..."

"He's _Merlin_ ," asserted Elyan.

Leon pointed to Elyan and nodded. "Exactly."

"Really?" Gwaine challenged. "Every time we get ambushed some accident or falling tree branch or mercenary tripping over his own sword saves us from getting injured. You never thought that was odd?"

"Did Lancelot know?" Everyone turned to Percival who, not used to such individual attention, squirmed under their collective gaze. "Sorry just... When my village was destroyed by Morgause's immortal army I told Lancelot that I hated magic and all it wrought. It was one of the reasons I wanted to go to Camelot, because I knew it was banned here. He told me I was wrong, that the best man he had ever known had magic. That was Merlin?"

"Ever since he arrived he has been using magic in secret to help people," Gaius confirmed. "Lancelot included."

"And he used it to save our father's life," Gwen added, looking in particular to her brother across the table. "When he got sick, Merlin healed him."

"He has helped all of us, me most of all," Arthur brought them back to focus. "Which raises the question; how can magic be so evil as my father claimed, when Merlin has used it all this time for good? I want to legalise magic in Camelot, but first I wanted to raise the matter with all of you, my most trusted allies. My friends. So tell me now - what do you think?"

They went round the table, one by one, beginning with Guinevere. She stood.

"I was Morgana's maidservant for many years before she betrayed Camelot and until now I thought it was magic which had poisoned her. But when I hear of everything Merlin has done for me, for the kingdom, for _Arthur..._ I realise it wasn't magic, but fear that twisted her soul. Magic is not to blame."

She sat back down and Arthur looked to Gaius, beside her. He didn't stand, but smiled wryly and said, "You all know what I think and, with Merlin as my ward, perhaps you believe me biased. I have long dreamt of the day when magic might return to Camelot. I only hope Merlin has proven to you all what good it can do."

Percival's chair scraped loudly beneath him as he rose self-consciously to his feet. "As Lancelot is not here, I want to speak on his behalf too. Is that alright, my lord?"

A knot of regret lodged deep in Arthur's throat for the knight who had sacrificed his life for him. "I trust you to do him justice, Percival."

Percival took a deep breath. "Lancelot was one of the greatest men I ever knew and, if he had such faith in Merlin, then so do I. I agree, as he would, that magic should return to Camelot." He sat down with another screech of the chair, looking as though he would rather not speak again for the next year.

Elyan stood next, and said simply, "I have never known magic, aside from what I was taught as a boy growing in Camelot. But Merlin saved my father, when I myself was not there to do so. My sister believes magic should be legal, and so do I."

"I'm all for it." Gwaine was on his feet before Elyan had even finished. "Just think how much more fun a drunken Merlin would be when he didn't have to hide his magic."

"Wise words as always," Arthur commented drily as the roguish knight sat back down. "And finally, Sir Leon. You are the longest-serving of my knights. What do you have to say of magic?"

Leon stood slowly, considering the weight of his words. "Sire, I hate to speak ill of your father, but it always sat badly with me how he treated the Druids who live within our Kingdom. As you may recall, I was saved by such Druids where I would otherwise have died. As for Merlin..." Leon hesitated, but at Arthur's indication continued, "He has changed you Sire, and helped you to become a better man; a better man even than your father was. A man I would happily die for. So I, too, believe magic should be made legal."

"Thank you Sir Leon." Arthur rose to his feet as Leon sat back down. "It seems the decision is unanimous. I will announce it in the council meeting tomorrow. Of course all that is left-" The King had a definite twinkle in his eye as he looked to the empty space at his right hand side. "-is how we tell Merlin."


	6. Chapter 6

They planned everything out with glee, the knights particularly keen once they found out it was _Merlin_ who had bested them in the guise of Dragoon the Great that day. It began the next morning, when Gaius deemed his ward healthy enough to return to work.

"Let's have you lazy dai- oh." Merlin stopped midway through his typical morning greeting. "Am I late?"

Arthur was already dressed and awake, seated before a veritable mountain of food. To his left, George stood quiet and perhaps a little smug.

"Late for what?" Arthur asked between mouthfuls of bacon.

"For... serving you breakfast?" Merlin lifted a plate of food which paled in comparison to the feast George had laid out.

Arthur chuckled. "Serving me breakfast? But you're not my servant any more!"

Merlin stammered incomprehensibly for a few moments, finally settling on an eloquent, " _What?!"_

Arthur had finished his bacon and now moved onto some toast. "You still have your work as the physician's apprentice, don't you?"

Merlin huffed. "Is this a punishment? For not telling you about-" He looked to George, cleared his throat and said, "For not telling you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Merlin." Arthur raised a finger as though struck by a sudden thought. "Actually, there is something you could do for me."

"Well, if I'm not your servant-"

"But I _am_ your King," Arthur reminded Merlin in a tone that brooked no argument. "And there's a package I need picked up, from the tailor in Fairhedge. I will need it for a knighting ceremony this evening."

Merlin's eyebrows shot up. "In Fairhedge? But that's nearly half a day's ride away!"

"Then you'd better get a move on." Arthur said. "And don't be late! I need you back here with the package by the evening bell _at the latest._ "

"But I-"

" _Merlin."_

"... Yes, Sire."

Merlin left and a slow smile spread across the King's face.

"Well George," he pushed away the last of the food. "We'd best get to work."

* * *

The announcement to his council members went about as well as he'd expected. Some argued, some didn't, and Arthur repealed the law anyway.

"I know there are still details to be worked out," he told them, spotting which of the Lords looked dourer than others and making a mental note. "But the people of my Kingdom should live in fear no longer."

The announcement to his people went far better than he'd expected. A great cheer went up from the assembled crowd and from somewhere near the back of the castle courtyard bursts of coloured light soared up joyously into the pale sky. Clearly Merlin hadn't been the only sorcerer hiding in plain sight.

"This day will be marked as a celebration - a holiday throughout the kingdom!"

A second cheer, this one even louder than the first, and in the distance Arthur could see a dark shadow approaching from the forest. It was the Druids, led by Leon and Elyan, coming to join in the festivities.

* * *

"Maybe you shouldn't have called a holiday?" Gwen suggested several hours too late. As it transpired, organising a feast - even a relatively small one - was a difficult task with only themselves, the knights and the godsend that was George. "I don't know if we'll finish this in time..."

He glared at her and she laughed.

"Well you know I'm right. And _this_ should go _here._ " She moved a platter he had just placed down on one of the long tables and replaced it with a large soup dish. "How about George and I handle things in here and you can go see how Cook is managing?"

* * *

Cook was managing just fine and did not much enjoy having her process disturbed, even by the King of Camelot. He scampered out of the kitchens, metaphorical tail between his legs and her chastisements ringing in his ears. What he saw next, however, soon put any bad feeling out of his mind.

"Arthur!"

It was Hunith and, when she saw Arthur, she ran up and enveloped him in a warm hug. He had always been fond of Merlin's mother and, although they hadn't seen each other for several years now, it felt like greeting an old friend.

"Our guest of honour has arrived." Arthur had tasked Gwaine with fetching Hunith from Ealdor, and he had ridden out the evening before to be sure they would make it back in time. "She nearly fainted when I told her the news."

"I can never thank you enough for this." Hunith gave Arthur a last squeeze and released him from her embrace. "Although I haven't a thing to wear. I've never been to a royal feast before!"

"We can help with that." Arthur looked to Gwaine. "Can you take Hunith to Guinevere, in the dining hall, and ask her to find something suitable? And then if you could help George with the rest of the set-up; we need all the help we can get..."

"You shouldn't have called a holiday," Gwaine advised sagely, oblivious to Arthur's glower as he led Hunith away.

* * *

As it turned out, they had more than enough time to get everything ready, because Merlin was - typically - late.

"I told you this would happen," said Gaius.

The knights, Guinevere, Gaius, Hunith and Arthur all sat at the original Round Table. They had shuffled things around a little from their usual arrangement, so that Hunith could eat beside her son, but of course that all depended on whether her son actually decided to make an appearance. Long tables of food flanked them, getting colder by the minute.

"I told him it was important," Arthur bemoaned. "Where _is_ he?"

"You don't think he's in trouble, do you?" Gwen murmured quietly so Hunith wouldn't hear. "Fairhedge is a long way to travel. Maybe something's happened?"

Arthur had been having the same thought himself, but at that moment George entered.

"Sire, I have just seen Merlin..."

"You have? Well why didn't you bring him here?"

"I tried, Sire, but he wouldn't listen to me!" George looked as close to outraged as Arthur had ever seen him. "When I tried to guide him here he accused me of stealing his job!"

Around the table everyone sniggered.

"I _believe_ he was headed to your chambers, Sire. Shall I try again to fetch him?"

"No George." Arthur tossed aside his napkin with a growl. "I'll get him."

* * *

"You're late!"

Merlin turned around from - Arthur did a double take - _making the bed?_

"Are you _doing chores_?"

Merlin wrung his hands together in agitation. "Look, I know you don't want me as your servant any more. You think I've betrayed your trust, that I'm not good at my job-"

"Well, you're not particularly good at your job, but-"

"And I know that today hasn't shown me in the best light, but I _swear_ I can do better!"

"Merlin-"

"I didn't get the package." He said it with all the finality of a man at his execution block, and Arthur was hard pressed not to burst out laughing. "I tried though Arthur, I swear I did! But the tailor said it had already been collected."

"Well, it _had_ -"

" _Hadn't_ been collected, that's what I thought, so I tried to sneak a look in his ledger."

"You-?"

"But all it said was that there had been- What? What's so funny? "

Arthur, no longer able to contain himself, had burst out laughing, much to Merlin's consternation.

"There wasn't a package, was there?" Merlin crossed his arms, unimpressed. "You just sent me on a wild goose chase!"

Arthur couldn't get the breath between his belly-busting chortles to explain. He was doubled over now, clutching his sides.

"So you were just going to fire me no matter what?"

Arthur tried to shake his head, but was almost on the floor by this point. He only wished Guinevere and the knights had been there to witness the conversation.

"I spent a _whole day_ trying to get that package! And then I got held up on the way back into Camelot because everyone's cavorting in the streets! Did you really give everyone a holiday today? Just to _spite_ me?"

"Merlin," Arthur eventually managed to gasp, straightening and wiping away tears of laughter. "You really are an absolute idiot."

Merlin bristled. "How was I supposed to collect a package that was never there!"

"You weren't! It was just a distraction! Now will you _please_ come with me to the dining hall?"

Merlin looked blank and Arthur sighed.

"Right." He walked around his former-servant, placed the palms of his hands on his shoulder blades, and propelled Merlin out the door. "Just trust me."


	7. Chapter 7

They finally made it to the dining room, where they were greeted by a raucous cheer. Merlin's eyes went from the decorations to the food to the Round Table and, finally, to his mother.

"I did warn them you weren't fond of surprises." Hunith looked as beautiful as any noblewoman, wearing a velvety green dress leant to her by Guinevere and hair plaited elegantly down her back. Her eyes gleamed with joy. "Come sit with us, Merlin."

He walked to his seat, still awestruck at the room around them. "I don't understand..." He spotted what had been left on his chair. "Is this what I've just spent all day running around after?"

"Sorry about that." Arthur didn't sound sorry at all. "It was the knights' idea. We needed a distraction to keep you away, and really it was a small revenge against Dragoon the Great."

"You _told_ them?" Merlin looked anew to those gathered about the table. "You all know about my magic?"

"Well, you knew that I knew," Gwaine pointed out.

"Yes, but I didn't know that Leon, Elyan and Percival knew!"

"Everyone here knows, Merlin." Arthur took his own seat with a smirk. "Now sit down and open your gift."

Merlin looked to the parcel in his hands curiously. "You said this was for a knighting ceremony."

Arthur opened his mouth, but Gaius beat him to it,

"Really Merlin, you're just being dense now."

"Gaius!"

"Well, just open it!"

With an air of indignance, Merlin did as he was told, ripping through brown paper to reveal a magnificent cloak. It was identical to the King's, down to the Pendragon crest embroidered on the front, but was a deep blue. It was finer than anything Merlin owned, and yet he regarded the garment with a deep suspicion.

"What's this all about?"

Rather than answer, Arthur picked up his goblet. "A toast!"

Hunith, raising her own goblet in sync with everyone else, patted her son's hand sympathetically. "Best to just go along with it I think."

"There is much to be celebrated today." Arthur looked proudly around the table. "Our friendship. Our love of this kingdom. Fallen friends." They all looked to Lancelot's spot, now occupied by Elyan. "And all we have achieved together. Without any one of you, I do not believe we would have been able to legalise magic in Camelot today."

"You _what?!"_ Merlin nearly knocked over a goblet. "Wh- you-?"

"But you all know we're here to celebrate one person in particular," Arthur continued over Merlin's spluttering. "Often his loyalty and hard work has gone unseen and unthanked - but no more." He stood and everyone but Merlin followed his example. "To Merlin - our new Court Sorcerer!"

"To Merlin!" everyone echoed, and drank deep. When they sat back down, Merlin was almost as red as the knight's cloaks.

"Anything to say, Merlin?"

"Court Sorcerer? Did you just make that up?"

"Perks of being a King," Arthur said airily. "I wanted to give you a funny hat, but Guinevere said I couldn't." He pointed to the cloak. "So I suppose that'll have to do."

Merlin touched the velvety fabric reverently, less ill-disposed to his gift now he knew the reason behind it. "Thank you."

"We spent all day setting the feast up," Guinevere said, but her expression fell as she looked to the long tables of food. "I suppose it's all cold by now..."

"I'm sure Merlin can help with that," Gaius proposed cheerily. "He used to do it with Arthur's food enough."

"Yes, go on Merlin!" Elyan said. "Show us some magic!"

Merlin obliged only too happily, whispering a spell that made the dishes around them steam with heat. There were no servants at this meal - Arthur had even sent George home - and they all served themselves as they might on a hunt. Gwaine shoved a goblet into Merlin's hand as he passed by on the way to fill up his plate.

"Drink up, Merlin. I want to see what a drunken warlock looks like."

Merlin took the goblet but didn't drink, still brimming with questions as he followed Arthur to one of the over-laden tables.

"So all those people celebrating in the streets - that was because you repealed the ban on magic?"

Arthur nodded, piling bread and cheese onto his plate. "I think there were more hidden magic users in Camelot than we would have guessed. And the Druids have arrived for the ceremony tomorrow too by the way."

"Ceremony?" Merlin yelped. "I don't want a ceremony!"

"What did you think the cloak was for? I can't have my new Court Sorcerer dressed in _your_ ratty clothes."

Merlin groaned. "Can't we just go back to pretending that I never had magic at all?"

"Afraid not. And there is one more thing."

"Oh Gods." Merlin looked up as though in prayer. "What is it?"

"I've made a negotiation with Lot," Arthur said casually, now adding meat to his dish. "Nothing too drastic; we've annexed a small village into our Kingdom. A little place called Ealdor - you may have heard of it?"

Merlin's eyes looked set to bulge out of his face. "Arthur I don't need that. You've brought back magic to Camelot, that's all I've ever wanted. This it's- it's too much it-"

"Less than you deserve, Merlin. And less than your mother deserves too." Arthur cast his eyes down guiltily. "If it weren't for my father, Balinor would never have had to flee from Ealdor. They could have married and you would have grown up a nobleman."

"No, Arthur." Hunith, who had been talking to Gaius nearby, now came to join their conversation. "If not for Uther then Balinor and I would never have met. Merlin wouldn't exist."

"And who'd want to be a nobleman?" Merlin shuddered. " _Lord_ Merlin... Yeuch."

Hunith and Arthur exchanged a look.

"What? What is it?"

"Well..." Arthur was beginning to regret this particular surprise. "I'd planned to give you a title. And some land."

Merlin was aghast. " _Lord Merlin_?!"

His mother elbowed him in the ribs. "Really Merlin, you could be a little more grateful."

Merlin narrowed his eyes at Arthur. "You've poisoned my own family against me." He considered his goblet for a moment, shrugged, and then downed it in one. "Fine. If I have to go through with this ceremony then I may as well be hungover..."

"That's the spirit!" Gwaine called from the other side of the room; how he had heard them all the way from over there, Arthur would never know.

* * *

The evening was spent drinking, eating and swapping stories. Throughout it all Arthur kept a particularly close eye on Merlin, who was more relaxed than Arthur had ever seen him. He laughed loudly as his mother relayed the story of a tree accidentally felled by his magic as a boy, and blushed whenever another of his secret triumphs was revealed and Gwaine would call for a new toast in his honour.

"You know you don't have to take the title," Arthur murmured to him after one such toast - this one after Gaius told the tale of Merlin's defeat of Cornelius Sigan. "It was meant as a gift, not a burden."

"I didn't mean to be ungrateful." Merlin was silent for a moment, trying to find the words. "It's just all happening so fast. This time last week I never would have _guessed..._ " He trailed off in disbelief. "But my mother was right; being a Lord might not be _so_ bad. And as for land..." For the first time that night, Merlin's expression turned wistful. "There is a lake I'm particularly fond of. Do you think that could be arranged?"

"Another story to tell?" Arthur guessed.

"Yes, but not tonight. Tonight should be happy." Merlin's smile was radiant as he looked out at all of his friends, free to be himself at last. "Thank you for this Arthur. All of it. Not just the feast and the title, but for accepting me for who I truly am."

If anyone challenged him on it, Arthur would blame the hug on the alcohol. However his words as he pulled his friend in were sober and sincere.

"Don't ever change, Merlin. I want you to always be you."

* * *

The night ended, far later than anyone had anticipated, in the castle courtyard.

"We're going to regret this tomorrow." Gwen clutched tightly onto Arthur and they stumbled haphazardly down the entrance steps, much to the amusement of the palace guards. "But Merlin does look happy, doesn't he?"

He did at that, chatting drunkenly with Percival, who laughed along but kept a close eye to be sure the warlock didn't go flying face first down the stairs. Magic or not, Merlin was still clumsy to a fault, and Hunith and Gaius had gone to bed about an hour before.

"Look after him," Gaius had said quietly to Arthur on their way out. "This is probably the first time in his life he's ever _really_ been able to let himself go..."

"How's our Court Sorcerer doing?" Arthur managed to ask with a surprising level of diction once they had all made it safely down the steps. Leon and Elyan leant on one another to keep themselves upright, whilst Gwaine swayed contentedly on the spot. "Ready to show us something impressive?"

"Absolutely!" With a flash of his eyes, Merlin had conjured a bright blue butterfly. He grinned soppily at it.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "A butterfly? Come on Merlin, show us something _really_ impressive."

But Merlin paled and sat abruptly down on the courtyard floor. "Sorry, everything's a bit... spinning."

And just as he said that another butterfly appeared. And another, and another, and another, until there was a whole swarm circling the group.

"This is amazing," Leon breathed, and Elyan nearly toppled over as he reached a hand to touch one of the jewel-like insects. "I had no idea magic could be so beautiful..."

"Didn't even mean to do that." Merlin hiccuped and the butterflies dissolved into a fine golden mist. "Oops. Hang on. _Upastiye draca!_ "

Everyone gasped as the golden mist reformed into a golden dragon - an enormous replica of the Pendragon emblem which spread its shimmering wings and launched itself upward, opening its jaws to roar triumphantly out across the city.

" _Upastiye draca!"_ This time Merlin waved his hand over the knights with a look of intense concentration and, as he did so, the golden dragons on their cloaks wriggled into life, springing away from the red material and floating up to meet their larger counterpart in the sky.

Merlin lay down on the cobblestoned courtyard floor with a smug, "Impressive enough for you?"

Arthur just shook his head, laughing. "You're unbelievable."

They all joined Merlin on the floor, watching his dragons cavort against the glittering backdrop of the night sky.

"What's that?" Elyan pointed to where more dragons were swooping in, these ones formed of different colours - red, blue, green, purple... "Are those yours too Merlin?"

"The druids," Merlin mumbled. He lay to Arthur's right and sounded dangerously close to sleep. "They're celebrating the return of magic."

Arthur disagreed. "They're celebrating _you_ , Merlin."

A gentle snore was his only response. Merlin had fallen fast asleep, a contented smile still plastered across his face.

"He's doing magic _in his sleep?"_ Gwaine was sprawled on Merlin's other side. "Talk about hidden depths."

"Right, let's get him in." Arthur was remarkably commanding, even when slurring every other word - but when he tried to stand he realised his balance wasn't up to the task. "Later," he decided resolutely, lying back again and lifting an arm out so that Guinevere could shuffle into place against his chest. "We'll carry him in later."

* * *

The day magic returned to Camelot was spoken of for many years afterwards, until people weren't sure which tales were true and which were not. There were stories of dragons in the sky, of an entire day spent in celebration with the secretive Druid tribes, and - perhaps most unbelievable of all - of the morning after, when their new Court Sorcerer was discovered fast asleep in the palace courtyard, along with the King, soon-to-be-Queen and their innermost circle of knights; over an hour late to his own investiture...


End file.
